


Making passes at men who wear glasses

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto discover that they both like a man in glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters as they belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC but I do get to play with them.  
> Notes: Now this came into my head after a discussion about my obsession for JB in glasses over at livejournal. If I ever found a photo of GDL in a suit and glasses I would be a puddle on the floor. I have now seen one of him in glasses but not all bound up in a neat and tidy Ianto package. This has no plot what so ever and is as near to a drabble as I get.

Making passes at men wearing glasses

Ianto walked into Jack's office. The captain had his back to him and Ianto was so silent that ………. Jack wheeled his chair around and it was then that Ianto noticed.

'Jack, you're wearing glasses.'

'Yes, do you think they suit me?' Jack asked.

'But why, Jack, you have perfect vision?' Ianto had to admit that there was something quite sexy about the look. As the glasses fell slightly down Jack's nose Ianto was reminded of a teacher he'd had once for maths. He was also reminded that he'd found the teacher strangely attractive.

'I know I don't need them but don't you think they suit me? I think they make me look more intelligent and if I push them down my nose I can give you my sexy teacher stare. What do you think?'

Ianto was now feeling distinctly uncomfortable in the trouser area which Jack certainly didn't fail to notice. He got up from the chair and came to stand in front of his desk. Ianto moved closer to place Jack's coffee on the desk. As he moved his hand back Jack caught it and raised it to his lips. He caressed the back of Ianto's hand with delicate little kisses. Looking over the glasses, eyes all wide and innocent Jack smiled.

'I do believe that you find them sexy, Ianto if I'm any judge and as I've studied your every reaction very carefully, I consider myself to be an excellent judge, but just to confirm.' Jack reached down and brushed his hand over the bulge in Ianto's trousers.

'I've always fancied a pair of clever specs. The Doctor wears them you know when he wants to show how brainy he is. Somehow they also made him look sooooo hot.' Jack was just being mischievous now. He'd learned that any mention of the Doctor made Ianto come over all fierce and territorial; tonight was no exception.

'Let me try them, Jack.' Ianto took the glasses from Jack and put them on. Jack felt every nerve end jump to attention.

'Wow, what is it about a man in a suit and glasses. You look all soft, sexy and vulnerable; in fact you look good enough to eat!' He pulled Ianto towards him and started to undo buttons. Soon both men were naked, moving against each other with real purpose. It was a hot night and their bodies glistened with sweat as their hands went everywhere and lips locked together. At some point Ianto went to remove the glasses.

'Oh no, you don't,' Jack said. 'You look too good with them on. Just keep moving you beautiful man.'

Some time later they were dressed and sat in the boardroom eating pizza as if nothing had taken place minutes before.

'Ianto, what happened to those glasses? I haven't been able to find them.'

'No idea, Jack, Sorry I thought you'd taken them.'

'That's odd. Oh well I can get some more. Anything we need to go over tonight?'

As Ianto went through the latest updates on new artefacts he'd found in the archive, he patted the pocket. After the effect they'd had on Jack earlier he was definitely keeping them for future use. Ianto had discovered something new about the Captain; this man definitely made passes at men who wore glasses.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the sequel. Let me know what you think. It's a bit naughtier and longer.

Making passes at men who wear glasses – part 2

'Tosh, have you noticed that Ianto seems to be wearing glasses a lot recently. Has he said anything to you about it?' Gwen asked.

Tosh looked up from her monitor. 'Not said anything to me but Owen should know as he does all our medicals. Perhaps it's because he reads such a lot in the archives. Maybe they're to stop his eyes being strained.'

Tosh decided to do a little research of her own into the mystery of Ianto's glasses. What she found proved interesting. She'd hidden her latest camera next to Jack's in Ianto's office in the archives. Sometimes it was better to hide in plain sight. She watched as Ianto looked directly at the camera and then put on the glasses and looked again. She shifted in her seat as he positioned the glasses on the end of his nose and looked over them, tapping his pen on the desk as if counting and sometimes taking out his stopwatch. Tosh knew that sometime soon Jack would appear and he and Ianto would disappear somewhere where she didn't have cameras; it was just so frustrating. Sometimes, Ianto would put on the glasses and then disappear immediately. Jack would then get there, smile, read something on the desk and then disappear as well. Tosh became determined to find them and began setting up surveillance all over the archives, waiting for her moment.

By the end of the week she had everything in place. It was a Friday night; it had been a busy week and they were all looking forward to some downtime.

'Ianto not joining us, Jack?' Tosh asked.

'No, he's just finishing off the paperwork for the weekly report. He'll probably be up soon; why do you want him for something?'

'No, just wondering,' Tosh replied. She looked down at her PDA which she'd positioned between her and Gwen. Ianto was indeed working at his desk when he suddenly glanced up and put on the glasses. Jack's wrist strap beeped.

'Sorry folks I just need to check something in my office,' Jack said.

He got to his desk and turned on the monitor. Ianto was there, glasses perched, looking drop dead gorgeous. Jack could feel himself getting hard at the thought and wondered what Ianto had planned on this occasion. It was almost with a feeling of pride that he anticipated how the younger man was going to entertain them both. What Jack didn't know was that Tosh, Gwen and Owen were all around Tosh's PDA watching them both, to see what they did.

'Why's he wearing those glasses?' Owen asked. 'He's got 20/20 vision. I know I checked myself last week.'

'Tosh has a theory that it's some sort of sexual sign for Jack. Look there he goes now racing down the stairs and there Ianto goes.' Gwen said. 'Bugger, we won't be able to see what they're up to.'

Owen pulled a face. 'Hmmm, bugger may be the appropriate word!'

'Owen shut up; no one's forcing you to watch,' Gwen said. 'Tosh, can you find them?'

Tosh switched to the camera straight out of the archive office. Lying on the floor was Ianto's jacket. Further along was his waistcoat.

'Wow, I think Ianto's leaving a trial for Jack to follow,' she said failing to hide the excitement in her voice. The next camera revealed a pair of shoes and socks just as Tosh switched back to the first to find Jack arriving. They watched as Jack removed the same clothes placing them on Ianto's.

'Jesus,' said Owen, who had returned and was looking over their shoulders, 'they're both going to end up naked, fucking each other between the shelves.'

'We can but hope so.' Gwen smirked.

'Look Jack's taking off his boots. What's in the next aisle, Tosh?'

Ianto's shirt was placed neatly over a chair with braces.

'What, since when does Ianto wear braces?' Gwen asked.

'I suppose he's got to wear it or Jack doesn't remove his! This is like naked hide and seek.'

Finally, Tosh found someone in the archives but who the hell was it? The figure wore a tweed suit, flat black shoes with thick looking stockings. The hair was up in a brunette, bun held by what looked like chopsticks. They couldn't see the face. The figure was stacking books looking just like everyone's idea of the perfect librarian.

'Shit, that isn't Ianto is it? Owen asked. As he spoke Jack arrived wearing only the tightest of white briefs, which were feeling the strain of his growing erection.

'Impressive,' Gwen remarked nudging Tosh.

'You ain't seen nothing yet,' Tosh replied, raising her eyebrows.

'Is he worth seeing then?' Gwen asked giggling, eyes wide with excitement.

'Oh yeah, I don't know how Ianto manages…….'

'Too much information,' Owen yelled, but still couldn't drag himself away. All the same he knew how well endowed both men were and it had crossed his mind. He was the one doing the medicals after all.

Jack looked at the figure in front of him. He knew this game and stood with his hands on his hips.

'Sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to interrupt you I was looking for someone else,' he said. 'Unless there's anything you'd like a hand with down here.'

'Yes, young man, it suddenly seems to have become quite hot in here.' They all recognised Ianto's voice, pitched that little higher.

Jack moved towards the other person. 'You know you'd look so much younger with your hair down and in different clothes,' he said conspiratorially. Ianto began to undo the buttons of his tweed jacket revealing a red silk cami underneath.

'Hmm it's a start,' Jack replied. 'Now I'm sure the skirt is a little old fashioned and perhaps you'd like to try these shoes.'

 

The others gasped as Ianto pulled down the skirt to reveal the stockings and suspender belt over a red g-string. He bent to pick up the red shoes and carefully stepped into them.

'I've got to admit the tea-boy has a great pair of legs,' Owen conceded and then realised he'd said that out loud as the women turned to look at him.

'Now for the final touch,' Jack said as he removed the chopsticks, letting the hair fall down over Ianto's shoulders.

'But, Mr Jones, you're beautiful.'

Ten seconds later Jack had lifted Ianto up and placed him on the nearby desk. One hand was reaching into the drawer while Ianto had yanked down his white briefs. The wig was removed but the glasses stayed on.

'Great arse as well,' Gwen observed, watching with interest as they prepared each other before Jack thrust into Ianto, with very little finesse.

'God, that's so hot,' Gwen said watching fascinated as Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack pulled him in and running his nails down Jack's back. The noises both men made making both women feel rather self conscious about how their bodies were reacting. Owen prowled in the background, waiting, not wanting to watch. It was as if the rutting season had begun and he was waiting for a chance with either woman; the air was thick with unspoken desire.

'Faster, Jack, nearly there,' Ianto screamed as both men groaned in unison before Jack fell down over Ianto, kissing him hard.

Gwen wiped the sweat from her brow as Tosh turned off the PDA and calmed her breathing, wondering if it was possible to achieve the same feeling from just watching them.

'We'll just leave them to tidy themselves up shall we?' she said. They looked at each other and it was as if their minds worked as one.

'I've got a spare pair you can borrow, Gwen. You've got some for close work haven't you, Owen?'

'Yeah, I'll get them now.'

When Jack and Ianto returned to the board room fifteen minutes later, they found their team members talking quietly, seemingly looking at some paperwork.

'Hmm I think I need my glasses for this,' Tosh said.

'Yeah, the print is a bit small,' Gwen added, before putting on the pair Tosh gave her, perching them on the end of her nose. Owen pulled out his and did the same. Jack and Ianto looked at each other somewhat puzzled.

'You might find your glasses useful, Ianto,' Gwen said as innocently as possible. 'Or does Jack need a little rest now then?'

As they realised they'd been rumbled, Jack and Ianto started to laugh. Ianto took out the glasses from his pocket, followed by Jack putting on his sunglasses. Tears began to fall down their faces as the laughter overtook them all.

Later, as they were eating Chinese, Owen asked if Ianto was going to use his chopsticks.

'Shit,' he thought, 'Tosh has been hiding her cameras again.' He blushed as he thought about what he and Jack had been doing that afternoon. Tosh must have seen him in those clothes. He was going to have to do a sweep again. 'She must have told the other two,' he realised. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some beers. Jack joined him and slipped his arms around the younger man.

'Don't worry we both know Tosh has seen us before.' He tried to reassure Ianto. 'We just need to think of another signal for each other now they know about the glasses and sweep the archives for hidden cameras.' Jack didn't really care that Tosh watched but he knew that Ianto wasn't always happy to be that exposed.

Some days later Jack was once again watching Ianto in the archives when the young man reached into his desk and brought out something to place on the desk. Trust Ianto to choose that,' he thought, smiling at the little red dragon carefully placed in Ianto's in tray.

Across the other side of the Hub, Tosh smiled as well.


End file.
